Zefram Cochrane
Caption: Zefram Cochrane in 2063. Gender: Male Species: Human Born: 2030 Actor: Glenn Corbett (in Metamorphosis) and James Cromwell (in Star Trek: First Contact) Caption: Zefram Cochrane during his first warp flight in 2063. Caption: An artificially rejuvenated Zefram Cochrane in 2267. Zefram Cochrane was a Human scientist in the 21st century and the inventor of warp drive on Earth. During the 2060s he lived in Bozeman, Montana in North America, where he and his team of engineers began developing a warp drive and finally built a warp ship, the ''Phoenix''. After Cochrane's historical first warp flight on 5 April 2063, humanity established first contact with the Vulcans, thereby ushering a new era of prosperity for mankind. (Star Trek: First Contact) In 2064, he mentioned details about his first contact in Bozeman, in a commencement address at Princeton University, including "a group of cybernetic creatures from the future". Cochrane was refering to the involvement of the 24th century Federation starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) and a Borg sphere, which both traveled back in time. The Borg tried to prevent First Contact in order to assimilate Earth in the past, but they were eventually stopped by the crew of the Enterprise. (ENT: "Regeneration" and Star Trek: First Contact) Cochrane worked closely with Henry Archer on the warp five engine. In 2119 he officially opened the Warp Five Complex on Earth. During this speech, Cochrane coined many phrases that would be used by Starfleet for generations to come, including "go boldly where no man has gone before." (ENT: "Broken Bow") Later that year he left his new home on Alpha Centauri colony with an unknown destination. He was presumed dead. (ENT: "Future Tense") In 2267, Captain Kirk and others from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] discovered Cochrane living on an asteroid in the Gamma Canaris system, where a cloud-like entity had kept him young and alive over the past 150 years. After the cloud being entered the body of assistant Federation commissioner Nancy Hedford, Cochrane begins a new life with her with a normal life span but remains on his asteroid.(TOS: "Metamorphosis") Note: This incident went unreported Personal life Zefram Cochrane's vision of ushering in a new era for mankind and endowing Earth with the gift of warp technology are mostly facts which were credited to him by later generations. In fact, Cochrane was interested in money, in nothing more than a simple life filled with pleasures like "naked women" and rock'n'roll. As the crew of the Enterprise-E confronted him with his future image as herald of a better world, he refused to accept his new role. After Geordi LaForge told him of his statue which would be built in Bozeman, Cochrane took refuge in his addiction to alcohol. However, he later understood the importance of his actions, which is why he stated "Don't try to be a great man, just be a man and let history make its own judgements" in 2073. One of the few persons, who stood near Cochrane, was Lily Sloane, who he probably knew since the Third World War.